Cinderella Man
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Kau adalah takdirku! Aku tidak peduli hal lain selain itu!" Bahkan seorang Raja Egois pun mau berlutut dihadapan seorang pelayan berkacamata itu!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cinderella Man_**

_Tsukishima Kei | Kageyama Tobio _

**_Disclaimer_** : _**Haikyū!**_ (ハイキュー!)**,** _Haruichi Furudate_.

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai**, Yumi saranin ngga usah baca.. :3

* * *

><p>Ruang makan itu tampak begitu besar untuk 3 orang raja dan 2 penasihat mereka masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun menatap satu sama lain. Tidak satupun dari mereka ingin menghadiri acara makan malam itu terutama sang raja muda, Kageyama Tobio.<p>

Ia menatap tajam ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dimeja yang panjang itu, Kageyama duduk diantara sang raja besar, Oikawa, dan pangeran kecil, Kenma. Makan malam itu merupakan acara yang selalu dilakukan oleh pendahulu mereka dulu.

"Hmmm.. Tobio-chan, bolehkah Aku bertanya padamu?" Oikawa memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka semua.

"Bukankah Kau sudah bertanya padaku, Oikawa-san?"

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali Tobio-chan." Oikawa meletakkan alat makannya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kageyama juga meletakkan alat makannya, Ia juga menyeka mulutnya dengan menggunakan sorbet. Walau kedua teman makannya telah berhenti makan, Kenma sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kageyama dan Oikawa. Ia tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama menatap tajam Oikawa.

Oikawa hanya tersenyum puas. Tampaknya Ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu, bahkan Kageyama juga dapat merasakan niat Oikawa.

"Kau adalah seorang raja, tapi Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan seorang gadispun." Oikawa mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama meremas sorbetnya.

"Maksudku adalah Aku hanya melihatmu dengan si pendek itu dan si kacamata itu. Aku ragu Kau sudah punya calon pendamping."

"Apa?!"

Kageyama memukul mejanya. Ia hampir saja melempar meja itu, namun tangan pria berkacamata dibelakang Kageyama berhasil menghentikannya. Dia adalah Tsukishima, salah satu dari pendamping Kageyama yang menemani Kageyama dalam acara tersebut.

Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya seolah melarang Kageyama untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti melemparkan meja makan itu. Kageyama langsung kembali menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Kageyama seperti itu membuat Oikawa semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Oh, jadi Kau memang belum memilikinya ya? Jangan-jangan walaupun Kau raja, tidak ada yang tertarik padamu?"

Oikawa bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kageyama. Ia berjalan sambil membelai meja dengan ujung jari tangan kanannya. Ia terus berjalan sampai Ia berdiri tepat disamping Kageyama. Kemudian Oikawa mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kageyama. Ia mulai membisikan sesuatu.

**BRAAAK! **

Kageyama berdiri tiba-tiba hingga menjatuhkan kursi yang didudukinya. Ia sudah bersiap melancarkan pukulannya ke wajah menyebalkan Oikawa. Namun, tangan Tsukishima lebih cepat daripada Kageyama. Tangan Tsukishima berhasil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kageyama sebelum kepalan tangan Kageyama mengenai wajah Oikawa.

"Tuan! Anda tidak boleh memukul wajah raja lain." Tsukishima berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Huh? Bajingan seperti Dia tidak pantas dipanggil 'Raja'!"

Kageyama menatap kesal Tsukishima sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Oikawa. Dan bahkan ujung telunjuknya telah mengenai hidung Oikawa.

"Aw.. aw.. aw.. Tobio-chan, kurasa Kau harus menjaga cara bicaramu itu. Kalau tidak nanti para gadis akan menjauhimu loh.. "

"Ka.." Kageyama sudah hampir membentak Oikawa,.tapi Tsukishima telah berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf, Oikawa-san. Saya rasa Anda juga perlu memperhatikan cara bicara Anda."

"Tsu-tsukishima.." wajah Kageyama memerah.

Oikawa dan Tsukishima saling menatap. Kedua mata mereka tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Bahkan Oikawa bisa merasakan sebuah ancaman dibalik kacamata bening Tsukishima.

Oikawa langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu. Sebelum Ia keluar Ia menatap Kageyama.

"2 minggu lagi datanglah ke pestaku. Ajak juga tuan putrimu, Tobio-chan.. Dan Kau juga Kenma-chan.."

Oikawa berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dua pengawal Oikawa membungkuk dalam sebelum mereka menyusul tuan mereka. Kedua pengawal itu tampak malu dan sungkan karena perlakuan raja mereka tadi.

Kageyama mengambil jubah rajanya. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari meja makan.

"Tsukishima! Hinata! Ayo pulang! Kita harus persiapkan _pesta_ malam ini juga!"

Kageyama melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat terburu-buru. nampaknya ia sangat tidak senang saat ini. Tsukishima hanya membungkuk seolah ia meng'iya'kan apa yang diminta oleh rajanya, sedangkan Hinata, ia masih berdiri ditempat sambil menatap kearah Kenma.

"Aku harus kembali.." Hinata membungkuk ke arah Kenma.

"Hmmm.."

Kenma menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Hinata sedikitpun. Hinata hanya menunduk, ia takut Knma akan membencinya karena hal ini.

"HINATA! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?!" Kageyama membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Su-sumimasen!"

Hinata langsung berlari kearah Kageyama. Ia dan Tsukishima berjalan tepat dibelakang Kageyama. tidak ada satupun dari kedua pelayan itu yang menanyakan apapun pada raja mereka.

"_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Oikawa-san!"_

Kageyama terus menggumankan hal itu sepanjang waktu, tentu saja hal itu membuat Tsukishima resah tak tertahankan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TbC<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hmmm...<p>

baru dikit yah.. :(

Go-gomenasai! *Membungkuk dalam*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cinderella Man**_

_Tsukishima Kei | Kageyama__Tobio_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Haikyū!**_ (ハイキュー!)**,** _HaruichiFurudate_.

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL Dan tentukansendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai**, Yumi saranin ngga usah baca..:3

* * *

><p>Pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa bisa kita lihat sekarang ini. Dalam ruangan istana yang besar dan luas ini banyak sekali gadis-gadis bergaun indah. Mereka tampak begitu senang karena undangan pesta yang diadakan oleh raja mereka. Tidak hanya para gadis, keluarga bangsawan serta rakyat biasa lainnya juga diundang dalam pesta itu.<p>

"Haaah…"

Kageyama tampak menghela nafas panjang. Ia duduk sambil bertopang dagu diatas singgasananya. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati pesta yang ia adakan sendiri, bahkan ia menolak semua ajakan gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa.

"Haaah…" Lagi-lagi ia melakukannya.

"A-ano… _Ousama-san_… Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menepuk pelan pundak tuannya. Ia tampak begitu cemas namun juga takut karena tuannya terlihat begitu _bosan _dan _marah_ saat ini. Hinata juga kebingungan karena hanya dia yang menemani rajanya, Tsukishima tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Huh? Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja? _This is suck!_ Dan dimana Tsukishima?!"

Kageyama memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada Hinata. Hinata sampai melangkah mundur karena ingin menghindari tatapan Kageyama itu. Hinata teringat pada kata-kata Tsukishima itu beberapa jam sebelum pesta dilaksanakan.

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Maaf… tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan, tolong gantikan aku Hinata…_"

Bayangan Tsukishima muncul dikepala Hinata. Hinata tau kalau Tsukishima hanya pura-pura sakit saja, ia juga tau kalau Tsukishima berusaha menghindari pesta ini dengan cara berpura-pura seperti itu. Yups, Tsukishima memang tidak menyukai acara formal seperti pesta dansa itu.

"_Awas kau, Tsukishima?!"_ batin Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kageyama mengalihkan lirikannya dari Hinata ke arah lain. Ia merasa sangat bosan, ditambah lagi tidak ada satu gadispun yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sedikitpun. Wajahnya tampak bosan, ia mulai mengelus-elus lehernya. Ia merasa sangat haus.

"Hinata!"

"I-iya.."

"Ambilkan aku _jus jeruk!_ Aku haus.."

"Ba-baik akan segera saya am…"

**DEG!**

Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia sangat mengingatnya dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya. Bahkan ia juga ingat ekspresi macam apa yang diberikan Tsukishima saat mengatakannya pada Hinata.

"_Hinata, apapun yang terjadi jangan beri Kageyama-sama jus jeruk! Kau tidak perlu bertanya apa alasannya. Oke?!"_

"Hinata!" Kageyama sedikit membentak Hinata.

Itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan ia segera berlari mengambil segelas jus jeruk untuk Kageyama. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, Kageyama segera meminum jus jeruk yang dimintanya tadi. Baru seteguk ia meminumnya, wajah Kageyama sudah berubah sangat merah, bahkan ia juga cegukan. Ia tampak seperti orang mabuk.

"_O-ousama-san_?" Hinata tampak khawatir.

"Aku ingin berdansa.."

Kageyama berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Beberapa gadis langsung menghampiri Kageyama, mereka berharap dapat berdansa dengan raja kerajaan Karasuno itu. Para gadis itu berebut untuk dapat berdansa dengan Kageyama. Namun Kageyama hanya memilih seorang gadis dengan gaun biru muda yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya.

Mereka berdua mulai berdansa dan berbaur bersama pasangan lain yang berdansa. Gadis itu berusaha mengajak Kageyama berbicara, tapi Kageyama sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatan oleh gadis itu. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan bibir merah gadis itu, semakin lama ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu.

"_O-ousama-san_.."

"Hmm?"

Beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan. Kageyama sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, yang ia tau ia sedang ingin mencium seseorang. Tiba-tiba sebuah kipas kertas terbuka lebar diantara wajah Kageyama dan gadis yang akan diciumnya itu.

"Aapa-apaan in?" bentak Kageyama.

"_Time's up! _Maukah kau bertukar denganku nona? Aku rasa tidak adil jika kau memonopoli _Raja _kita ini.."

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri tepat disamping Kageyama. Gadis itu mengenakan topeng berwarna emas dan gaun berwarna kuning yang sangat indah dan mewah. Gadis itu tampak lebih tinggi daripada Kageyama. Itu membuat Kageyama mendongak saat menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"_Ousama-san_.. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Gadis itu membungkuk. Kageyama hanya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Kageyama. Kageyama dapat melihat dengan jelas kuku-kuku indah gadis itu yang dicat kuning keemasan.

"_Kirei.." _pikir Kageyama.

Mereka berdua berdansa hingga sebuah lagu selesai. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Kageyama dan berjalan menerobos banyak orang. Kageyama berusaha mengejar gadis misterius itu. Kageyama terus mengejarnya, bahkan ia ikut-ikutan menerobos tamu undangannya.

"Fuah! Sesak sekali?!"

Kageyama mengendorkan dasinya. Ia kini berada di balkon kerajaannya. Tempat itu tampak sedikit terang. Hanya cahaya bulan dan bintang saja yang menerangi bagian balkon itu. Saat Kageyama menoleh, ia mendapati gadis yang dicarinya tengah berdiri didekatnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kageyama.

"..." Namun gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tidak harus selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu, kan _Ousama-san_?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini raja! Jadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Kalau begitu, sebut saja aku _'Cinderella'_ . Seseorang yang akan segera menghilang dari hadapanmu tepat pada pukul 12 malam..."

Kageyama tampak tidak terima dengan perlakuan gadis itu. Ia bahkan sampai memukulkan tangannya di pembatas balkon itu. Gadis itu hanya melirik Kageyama, ia lalu berputar dan berjalan mendekati Kageyama.

"Kenapa kau mengadakan pesta ini, _Ousama-san_? Bukankah kau tidak memerlukannya?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

"A-aku... aku tidak suka jika kau bersama orang lain..."

Kageyama terkejut melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu menunduk, bahkan walau tertutup topeng Kageyama dapat melihat pipi gadis itu yang semakin memerah. Tanpa sadar Kageyama membuka topeng gadis itu lalu ia mencium gadis itu dengan panasnya.

Kageyama memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut gadis itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Bahkan Kageyama dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu yang mulai mencengram lengan pakaiannya. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu bergetar hebat.

**DUAK!**

Gadis itu memukul Kageyama hingga pingsan. Ia menyeka ujung bibirnya yang basah karena _saliva_. Ia juga menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tampak merah padam. Bahkan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Ka-kau benar-benar raja bodoh!"

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. Kini seluruh wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas bermandikan cahaya bulan, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu lipatan roknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dan menggunakannya.

"_Kalau kau melakukan lebih, kau akan menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya, Ousama-san_..." batinnya.

**TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Jam besar kerajaan berdentang sebanyak 12 kali.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali menjadi diriku sebelum Hinata kembali ke kamarnya."

Ia melirik kearah Kageyama, ia lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada rajanya yang tengah terbaring pingsan di balkon itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu tepat pada pukul 12 malam seperti '_Cinderella_' . Maafkan Aku yang mulia, Aku akan kembali menjadi pelayanmu yang setia setelah ini. Aku akan kembali menjadi Kei, Tsukishima Kei."

Lalu ia berbalik sambil membuka kipasnya. Ia menutupi bagian bibirnya agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia. Ia meninggalkan Kageyama yang tengah pingsan di balkon seorang diri.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>See You next chapter.. xD<p> 


End file.
